


Watered Down

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: “One day,” Tyler says, running moist hands down Josh’s smooth chest, “we’ll be able to do this without worrying. I promise.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152769648213/hi-i-was-wondering-if-youd-be-willing-to-write) on tumblr who wanted mermen!au. ~

Tyler runs a finger down Josh’s gills and there’s a splashing of the water as Josh wiggles his caudal fin.

“Tyler,” he sighs, short of breath as his eyes flutter shut. They should get back in the water soon - Tyler can feel the scales near his middle going dry, rubbing against the sand, but this is one of his favorite things to do with Josh. Sunning themselves on the beach as the waves lap around them.

If only because they don’t get to do it often.

“One day,” Tyler says, running moist hands down Josh’s smooth chest, “we’ll be able to do this without worrying. I promise.”

To this, Josh says nothing. He reaches out and circles his fingers around Tyler’s tattoos on his elbow, a gentle reminder. That the markings on his arm aren’t just for show, as the ones on Josh’s aren’t either. They’re a barrier, one that could - and most likely will - keep them apart forever.

The sun is hot and the sea spray minimal because the water is so calm today.

When Tyler leans in to brush his lips against Josh’s cheek, he feels a sharp sting in the side of his neck, his gills aching to breathe. Without thinking, he flips back into the water, ripping his arm out of Josh’s grasp as he does so. The water envelops him, cooling his sun-baked scales and the browned skin of his torso.

There’s a spiral of white foam as Josh joins him, diving in headfirst and grabbing hold of the base of Tyler’s tail. Tyler lets him, shimmying it playfully, and Josh pulls himself up. He cups a hand around the back of Tyler’s neck and they kiss with the whisper of the water around them, the sun’s rays still beating through the surface and warming them.

The light illuminates Josh as they part, disentangling themselves hesitantly. The dark opals of his eyes shine as bright as the stars Tyler sometimes sees when he beaches himself next to Josh at night and they lay looking up.

“Same time tomorrow?” Josh’s voice ripples through the water and Tyler nods.

He says the word that means love in their language and watches Josh glide away through the murk and out of sight.

-

Tyler’s parents would prefer him to court a mermaid from a neighboring community. Her name is Jenna and she’s beautiful, of course. Long blonde hair and scales the color of sapphires.

But she’s not Josh, with his short green hair and dark eyes and scales the color of coral.

On his way back to the grotto, Tyler stops to inspect a new shipwreck he hasn’t seen before. He slips easily through the jagged remains of the boat, sinking steadily into the seabed. Josh collects flashy things, things one wouldn’t naturally find growing in the Atlantic. Manmade things.

And though Tyler himself collects simple items - seashells, abnormally colored pieces of seaweed, bright sponges - he looks for things Josh might enjoy anyway. Because for all his talk and all his promises, he doesn’t know when will be the last time he might ever see Josh.

The punishment for fraternizing with enemy tribes is death. He knows this. Josh knows this.

Years ago, a mermaid fell in love with a merman from another tribe and they were both sentenced to death. Tied up on land and left to suffocate in the morning sun. A lovers’ death.

Secretly Tyler thinks the story is romantic, though it’s told to young mermen and maids to dissuade them from ever finding a mate outside of their tribe. But if he had to die, he thinks, he’d rather do it with Josh. Together. As lovers.

In one corner of the waterlogged ship, Tyler finds a chest. A gold lock that he can’t break dangles from the front. He heaves the chest to a nearby rock and smashes the wood against it, the chest splintering apart and spilling jewels - crystals and rubies - onto the sand. Tyler picks through these and finds something of more value at the very bottom.

He holds it up and sees himself reflected in the smooth surface of it. It’s a mirror, oval in shape and dotted along the rim with pearls, set into the ivory trim.

Josh will love it, he thinks, cradling it to his chest as he swims home.

-

“War is just on the horizon,” his father says gravely, and Tyler rolls his eyes.

Even his mother gives a good-natured wave of her hand and floats to her husband’s side, gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t be so serious, darling.”

“But this _is_ serious!” Tyler’s father says, thumping a fist almost half-heartedly on the stone table and sending up a rush of bubbles. “Councilman Hiro found one of them along our border today. Would have chopped the boy’s arm off, too, if he hadn’t scurried back off into his waters.”

“Who was it?” Tyler asks, purely out of curiosity.

“Jordan Dun,” his father hisses.

Tyler tries not to let the recognition show on his face. But that’s Josh’s brother. What was he doing all the way over here? He should know better than to cross the border between tribes. Though maybe not - he is still young compared to how long mer lives can span. Like his father said, just a boy.

“Anyway,” his father dismisses the matter, though not without much anxiety, Tyler can tell. He turns to Tyler. “Where were you today?”

Tyler flips his tail - a shrug. “Exploring.”

A sly smile appears on his mother’s face, stretching nearly from gill to gill. “With _Jenna_?”

“No. By myself.”

His mother sighs. “I don’t see why you won’t give her a chance, Tyler. She really is rather beautiful.”

“I’m not saying she isn’t. Just…not my type.”

Zack drifts in then, smiling smugly. “If Jenna’s not your type then I don’t know how any mermaid ever _could_ be your type. She’s wicked hot. If you don’t want her I’ll take her.”

“Have her,” Tyler grumbles.

“Boys.” Their mother glances between the two of them, but stops on Tyler. “It really is getting to be that time, Tyler. For you to find a mate. Don’t you have your eye on anyone in the tribe?”

 _Yes_ , Tyler thinks, _but not from_ our _tribe._

He drags a pectoral fin over the table and tries not to frown. “Maybe, um…Avalon? She’s from a community across the rift. She’s really pretty.”

“I know Avalon!” His father says, nodding in approval. “Her father’s on the council. I think she’d be a great choice, son.”

“I’ll be back,” Zack chirps merrily. “Gonna go stake my claim on Jenna then.”

 _Zack can have Jenna_ , Tyler thinks miserably that night, the water looking gloomy around him in the grotto. _I don’t want Jenna, I don’t want Avalon, I don’t want any mermaid. I want Josh._

And he doesn’t know why he can’t have him.

-

Tyler arrives at the beach the next day grinning and full of energy, flopping up onto the sand and broken seashells in a splash of foamy water. He sighs contentedly and squirms in the sun, though it’s not as bright today. Which is good for his eyes, as mer vision is more suited to life in the depths and not on land.

He glances around for Josh and spots him high up on the rock that sticks out of the water, smooth and slate gray. He’s preening in the cloudy rays of sun, running his fingers through his hair. Tyler thinks he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, prettier than the prettiest jellyfish, than the most colorful seaflower.

His green hair shines emerald and his tail a brilliant rosewood. Droplets of water dot his skin and slide down his scales.

Tyler could watch him for hours.

“Whatcha got there?” Josh asks, and Tyler fingers the mirror in his clammy hands.

“Something for you.”

Josh dives into the water and then bobs back up, slipping gracefully beside Tyler on the shore. “Should I guess?”

Tyler shakes his head. “I doubt you’ll be able to. But I want a kiss before I hand it over.”

Looking like he’s only too happy to oblige, Josh leans in and brushes a soft kiss over Tyler’s lips, slides his fingers up Tyler’s back and over his dorsal fin, gritty with pebbles from where Tyler dug himself into the sand.

Tyler presses the mirror to Josh’s chest, blushing a deep aqua.

Josh tips the mirror up and Tyler sees the glare of the hazy sun shine into his eyes, momentarily blinding him.

Tyler giggles and curls his fingers around Josh’s wrist, turns them so that they’re on their bellies, tails splashing in the water and the sun warm on their backs. Josh holds the mirror out and Tyler sees that the reflection is a little smudgy, from the time it’s spent under the water. But once they’re back under it should look normal. As it is, the translucent glow of their skin looks eery in the daylight, though Tyler likes the way they have to lean their heads together to fit in the frame. Josh’s green hair tangles with Tyler’s black.

“I’ve been looking for one of these.” Josh sounds awestruck.

Tyler nods. “I know.”

Josh blows a spurt of air from his gills, looking at Tyler in the rusty reflection. “You ever wondor how it would be different? If we were them.”

“Who?”

“The people who made this.”

“ _Humans?_ ” Tyler tilts his head and it knocks against Josh’s. He kisses the other mer’s temple in apology. “Why would you wanna be a human?”

“Maybe…maybe it would be easier if we were, to be together.”

“I doubt it. They probably have tribes same as us, reasons they can’t be together.”

“It’s not _fair!_ ” Josh interjects suddenly, and slams the mirror against the sand.

“Careful,” Tyler whispers, inspects the mirror to make sure there’s no damage.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry, Tyler. For all of this. You’d be better off with someone from your own waters.”

Shaking his head, Tyler sets the mirror aside and takes Josh’s face in his hands. Josh’s fins are flared, irritated. “No, Josh, no. Please don’t say that. I wouldn’t be better off with anyone else. I’d be miserable because they aren’t you.”

Josh doesn’t say anything, almost like he can’t. Like he’s so angry he could blow steam from his ears.

Tyler says the word for love and Josh says it back.

Then Tyler twirls a lock of Josh’s damp emerald hair between his fingers. “Speaking of other waters, your brother was in ours.”

Josh’s eyes go sharp. “Jordan?”

Water showers them gently as Tyler slaps his tail against it - a yes.

“Why?”

“I was hoping you could tell me that.”

Josh’s plump lips peel back over his sharp teeth as he grins. “You trying to spy on us for your dad?”

At the mention of his father Tyler blubbers dramatically and drains back into the water. A moment later Josh appears beside him, the white mirror tucked into his pouch.

“Hey. Wanna play for a bit?”

In answer, Tyler turns tail and sends a stream of water into Josh’s face.

They chase each other around the island for what seems like hours, sending up jets and waves like children. Eventually Josh catches Tyler and pins him to the slimy cliff wall, kisses him amidst the dancing algae and watchful starfish.

Josh’s gills flare under Tyler’s fingers and Tyler pulls back just enough to speak. “Someone’s getting excited.”

“Can you blame-“

A far off rumble cuts him off. It resonates through the water and shakes the cliff around them. Instinctually, Tyler wraps his arms tight around Josh’s shoulders for protection. Josh huddles him against the wall, slips the end of his tail around Tyler’s and just listens.

“What-“

Josh shushes him. Another rumble, this one much closer.

“What is it?” Tyler whispers, and trembles in spite of himself.

“A ship, maybe.” Josh starts to lean away, but Tyler pulls him back by the arm.

“Don’t leave me. I’m scared.”

“Ty, if it’s the tribes we can’t let them see us together.”

“Ships come through here all the time - I’ve never heard anything like this.”

There’s another rumble, one that reverberates through the water and ripples around them.

“Josh-“

“We have to go, Ty.”

“No, please.”

Josh grabs him by either side of his face and kisses him until his gills are the ones that are flaring. “Meet me here later. I don’t care if you have to lie to your family, just find me.”

“Okay,” Tyler says hesitantly.

They turn back toward their respective waters, but Tyler can’t help turning back. He watches Josh dart away with the mirror, a heavy weight in his stomach.

-

The grotto is empty when he gets home, diving through crevasses and looking for his family. They’re normally at table by the time Tyler returns from his explorations, but…but the rumbles. This far from them Tyler can’t hear a thing.

He swims past the nearby cave and hears a murmur.

Turning back, he pulls himself inside. His eyes adjust to the gloomy waters to see his family huddled in the back of the cave, minus his father.

“Tyler,” his mother urges, holding an arm out to him. “Come.”

Tyler swims halfway inside the cave and then stops. “Why are you all here? Where’s Dad? What were those noises?”

“War,” his mother says solemnly, and Madison sobs openly.

“What?” Tyler feels his heart sink - his scales feel hot and dry even though the water around him is cool. “Just this morning everything was fine. Why?”

“The council determined one of theirs was fraternizing with ours. Probably why the Dun boy was seen in our parts. They declared war not too long ago. We’ve been instructed to stay here, so please come in, Tyler.”

Tyler bobs alone between the mouth of the cave and his family. He stares unseeing at his mother’s outstretched arm, at the pretty rays his father fell in love with, the markings that mirror his own. “No. I have to find Dad.”

Assuming the council really has no idea it’s him who has been communicating with Josh, his family will be safe. And they don’t know where he goes when he meets up with Josh. So they won’t know to follow him to the island.

His mother calls out once more, but Tyler takes off through the water without a backwards glance.

-

It hasn’t been that long since he left the island, so he knows he’ll have to wait a while for Josh. He does, sailing around the island so many times he loses track. He waits until he finds it hard to swim in circles anymore, until his heart feels heavy, until he can see the moon and a dark, dark sky when he beaches himself.

Josh told Tyler to come here, yes. But he also told Tyler to find him. _Meet me here later_ and _find me._

Josh isn’t here. So Tyler will have to find him.

He drops gently back into the water and swims toward the territory of Josh’s tribe. He knows when he’s crossed the border because the water starts to thrum around him. And he knows he has to be careful - if he’s caught here Josh’s mers will kill him.

It isn’t long until he starts to swim through carnage, large bubbles of blood in the water, mermen and maids both - dead. Some have lances in their bellies, others’ heads have been caved in with large stones.

But he sees no live mers, so he keeps swimming.

Eventually he comes to a grotto much like the one in his tribe’s waters. No one is around, so Tyler dares to call, “Josh?”

No answer.

In the center of the grotto a large stone statue of a sea serpent lies broken and crumbled on its side. Tyler says a silent prayer for the overturned idol - one of Agunua. The tribes may have different rules and values, but they all worship the same gods.

Tyler goes to drift away when he sees something under the statue - a glint of some sort. There’s no reason any light would shine this far under the water until he realizes whatever it is was reflecting the cyan color of his scales.

He slips down and digs the thing out of the sand, brushes it off.

Half of his face is reflected in a shard of a broken ivory mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
